Spotlights
The spotlights are lighted outdoor decoration made in 2014-present. They have spikes on the bottom, which are meant for mounting them into the ground. Each spotlight features a different pattern and/or color scheme that comes to life and becomes animated when plugged in. And in 2019, some of the spotlights from 2018 are being made again along with new ones in 2019 with a occasion-themed casing. For Halloween, a skull, jack o lantern or skeleton hands. And for Christmas, a red present with green ribbon, a green present with red ribbon, a green ornament with red stripe, a red ornament with green stripe, a white present with grey ribbon, and a wreath near front projecting part of spotlight. The following spotlights that have an article on this wiki are the following: Lightsync Projection The following spotlights that do not have pictures on this wiki yet are the following: *Lightshow Whirl a motion multicolor spiders *Lightshow whirl a motion ghosts *Lightshow whirl a motion floating skulls *Lightshow projection plus whirl a motion Happy Halloween with bats *Lightshow projection plus whirl a motion Haunted house with bats *flashing lightning projector with sound (thunderbolt projector) *(Unconfirmed) Halloween figure silhouette projector (skeleton, tree, cat, witch on broom and witch) *(Unconfirmed) Halloween disney maleficent flying dragon projector *Points of Light multicolor with remote *Lightshow SNOWFLURRY™ multicolor with remote *Lightshow Whirl-A-Motion + Static Merry Christmas *Lightshow projection plus Christmas whirl a motion with 12 slides multicolor *Lightshow projection plus Christmas whirl a motion with 12 slides blue and white *Lightshow whirl a motion ornate snowflake *Lightshow whirl a motion Disney mickey mouse and Minnie mouse silhouettes *Lightshow ghost flame *Lightshow whirl a motion Disney nightmare before Christmas Jack Skellington, pumpkin, Zero and oogie boogie heads *LightShow Projection Star Spinner (RGBW) with Remote Control *APPLIGHTS® SNOWFLURRY® PROJECTION *LIGHTSHOW® SPINTASTIC™ PROJECTOR with Santa in his sleigh and his Reindeer and Snowflakes *LIGHTSHOW® SPINTASTIC™ PROJECTOR with Snowflakes *SMARTLIGHTS™ SNOWFLURRY® SPOTLIGHT *LIGHTSHOW® PROJECTION™ COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SPOTLIGHT Multicolor Snowflakes *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SPOTLIGHT Blue and White Snowflakes *LIGHTSHOW® LIGHT RIBBON SPOTLIGHT White *LIGHTSHOW® LIGHT RIBBON SPOTLIGHT Blue, Classic White, and White *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SPOTLIGHT White Snowflakes *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SPOTLIGHT Snowman, Let it Snow, Blue Snowflake, and White Snowflake *LIGHTSHOW® KALEIDOSCOPE™ WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SNOWFLURRY™ SPOTLIGHT Snowflakes *LIGHTSHOW® LIGHT RIBBON SPOTLIGHT Multicolor *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SPOTLIGHT Candy Canes *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC™ SPOTLIGHT Let it Snow *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC™ SPOTLIGHT Welcome to the North Pole *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC™ SPOTLIGHT Santa *LIGHTSHOW® PROJECTION™ MEGA PROJECTION *LIGHTSHOW® STAR SPINNER SPOTLIGHT Multicolor *PEANUTS WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *SPIDER MAN WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *AVENGERS WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *CARS WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *PAW PATROL WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *MINIONS WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *MINIONS WHIRL-A-MOTION PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *MINION WHIRL-A-MOTION PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *PEANUTS MAN WHIRL-A-MOTION PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *RUDOLPH WHIRL-A-MOTION PROJECTION LIGHTSHOW *Lightshow eye screams blinking cat eyes *Lightshow shades of Halloween ghost *flashing lightning projector with sound (thunderbolt projector) 2019 jack o lantern casing version *Lightshow super bright ghost flame with remote control *Lightshow fright flickers skeleton with sound *Lightshow grimmotion skeleton with moving head *Lightshow cascading dropping spiders *Lightshow classic white cascading dropping spiders 2019 jack o lantern casing version *Lightshow motion mosaic ghosts *Lightshow shades of Halloween jack o lantern *Lightshow specter projector fire and ice realistic faces with 6 sides *Lightshow specter projector fire and ice realistic faces with 6 sides 2019 skull casing version *Lightshow whirl a motion Disney nightmare before Christmas Jack Skellington, pumpkin, Zero and oogie boogie heads 2019 jack o lantern casing version *Lightshow eye screams twinkling green eyes *Lightshow whirl a motion ghosts 2019 jack o lantern casing version *Lightshow spooky storm jack o lantern *Lightshow eye screams twinkling red eyes *Lightshow grimmotion reaper with moving eye *Lightshow vertiglo skeleton *Lightshow kaleidoscope multicolor 2019 red present with green ribbon casing version *LIGHTSHOW® KALEIDOSCOPE™ WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SNOWFLURRY™ SPOTLIGHT Snowflakes 2019 green ornament with red stripe casing version *Lightshow spotlight green 2019 wreath near front projecting part of spotlight casing version *Lightshow spotlight red 2019 wreath near front projecting part of spotlight casing version *Lightshow spotlight white 2019 wreath near front projecting part of spotlight casing version *LIGHTSHOW® PROJECTION™ MEGA PROJECTION 2019 red present with green ribbon casing version *Lightshow motion mosaic snowflake with remote multicolor *Lightshow motion mosaic snowman *Points of Light multicolor with remote 2019 red ornament with green stripe casing version *Lightshow snowfall snowflake *Lightshow SNOWFLURRY™ multicolor with remote snowflake *Lightshow SNOWFLURRY™ multicolor with remote 2019 green ornament with red stripe casing version *Lightshow snow storm holiday candy *Lightshow snow storm snowflake *Lightshow snow storm with 6 slides *LightShow Projection Star Spinner (RGBW) with Remote Control 2019 green present with red ribbon casing version *Lightshow swirling spirals let it snow *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION + STATIC™ SPOTLIGHT Let it Snow 2019 version with red present and green ribbon casing *Lightshow Whirl-A-Motion + Static Merry Christmas 2019 version with red present and green ribbon casing *Lightshow projection plus Christmas whirl a motion with 12 slides multicolor 2019 version with red present and green ribbon casing *Lightshow projection plus Christmas whirl a motion with 12 slides blue and white 2019 version with green present and red ribbon casing *Lightshow projection plus Christmas whirl a motion with 12 slides multicolor and white *Lightshow whirl a motion ornate snowflake 2019 green present and red ribbon casing version *LIGHTSHOW® WHIRL-A-MOTION™ SPOTLIGHT Snowman, Let it Snow, Blue Snowflake, and White Snowflake 2019 green present and red ribbon casing version *Star Wars™ Whirl-a-Motion Projection Lightshow (Darth Vader, Stormtrooper, Yoda, R2D2) *Star Wars™ Whirl-a-Motion Projection Plus Lightshow (Death Star with Darth Vader, Yoda and Snowflakes) (Christmas Version) *Star Wars™ Whirl-a-Motion Projection Lightshow (Stormtrooper, BB8, Kylo Ren and Rey) Outdoor LED Spotlight - Blue.jpg|Outdoor LED spotlight-Blue Outdoor LED Spotlight - Red.jpg|Outdoor LED spotlight-Red Outdoor LED Spotlight - Green.jpg|Outdoor LED spotlight-Green Outdoor LED Spotlight - White.jpg|Outdoor LED spotlight-White Outdoor Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Blue.jpg|Kaleidoscope lights-Blue Outdoor Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Red.jpg|Kaleidoscope lights-Red Outdoor Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Green.jpg|Kaleidoscope lights-Green Outdoor Kaleidoscope Spotlight - White.jpg|Kaleidoscope lights-White Outdoor Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Red Green.jpg|Kaleidoscope lights-Red & Green Outdoor Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Multi.jpg|Kaleidoscope lights-Multicolor LightShow Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Red.jpg|Lightshow kaleidoscope lights-Red LightShow Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Icy Blue.jpg|Lightshow kaleidoscope lights-Blue LightShow Kaleidoscope Spotlight - Green.jpg|Lightshow kaleidoscope lights-Green LightShow Projection Snowflurry Spotlight.jpg|Lightshow projection lights-Snow flurry (White) LightShow Projection Snowflurry Spotlight 2.jpg|Lightshow projection lights-Snow flurry (Blue & white) LightShow Projection Stars Whirl-a-Motion.jpg|Lightshow projection lights-Patriotic stars AppLights Kaleidoscope Spotlight.jpg|AppLights Spotlight AppLights LED Spotlight Set.jpg|Applights Spotlight Set Indoor LED Spot Light - White.jpg|Indoor LED Spot Light-White Indoor LED Spot Light - Red.jpg|Indoor LED Spot Light-Red Indoor LED Spot Light - Purple.jpg|Indoor LED Spot Light-Purple Indoor LED Spot Light - Green.jpg|Indoor LED Spot Light-Green Indoor LED Spot Light - Color Changing.jpg|Indoor LED Spot Light-Color Changing Indoor LightShow Spot Light - Kaleidoscope Red.jpg|Indoor LightShow Spot Light-Kaleidoscope Indoor LightShow Spot Light - Kaleidoscope.jpg|Indoor LightShow Spot Light-Kaleidoscope w/ base LightShow Whirl-A-Motion Spotlight-Candy Cane.jpg|Lightshow-Whirl a motion-Candy LightShow Whirl-A-Motion Spotlight-Stars.jpg|Lightshow-Whirl a motion-Colored Stars LightShow Whirl-A-Motion Spotlight-Reindeer.jpg|Lightshow-Whirl a motion-Reindeer LightShow Light Confetti Spotlight.jpg|Lightshow-Confetti LightShow SnowFlurry Spotlight-Red & White Snowflakes.jpg|Lightshow-Red & White snowflakes LightShow Northern Sky Spotlight.jpg|Lightshow-Northern Sky 26904690_2129692003919637_6846033603584179835_n.jpg|A Nightmare on Elm Street™ Freddy Krueger™ Silhouette Projection Jason Voorhees Spotlight 4.jpg|Friday the 13th™ Jason Voorhees™ Hockey Mask Projection (Prototype) Pennywise Projector 5.jpg|Stephen King's IT™ Pennywise™ Projection (Prototype) Category:Series Category:Outdoor Decor Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Walmart Category:Lowe's Category:Home Depot Category:Family Dollar